pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trainer Card
A Trainer Card is a small simple card that gives information on the Pokémon Trainer it belongs to. In the most recent game versions, the Trainer Card has the player's ID number, name, money owned, how many Pokémon seen, score, length of gameplay, sprite, and whether or not one has beaten the Elite Four. On the back, it has the date and time of one's Hall of Fame debut, the number of times you have linked with another game, the results of your link battles, how many linked trades one has battled, and one's signature. Changing cards' color Starting from Generation III, the player can change their trainer cards' color based on achievements. FireRed and LeafGreen *1 star (green) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (bronze) - Complete the Kanto Pokédex, excluding Mew *3 stars (silver) - Complete the National Pokédex, excluding Mew, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Celebi, Jirachi and Deoxys *4 stars (gold) - Jump 200 times Pokémon Jump and get 200 Berries in Dodrio Berry Picking Ruby and Sapphire *1 star (bronze) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (copper) - Complete the Hoenn Pokédex *3 stars (silver) - Get five paintings in the Lilycove Museum *4 stars (gold) - Beat 50 Trainers in a row in the Battle Tower Emerald *1 star (bronze) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (copper) - Complete the Hoenn Pokédex, excluding Jirachi and Deoxys *3 stars (silver) - Win all Master Rank Contests and get corresponding paintings in the Lilycove Museum *4 stars (gold) - Win all Gold Symbols at the Battle Frontier Diamond and Pearl *1 star (blue) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (bronze) - Earn the Master rank in a contest category *3 stars (silver) - Capture the flag underground while playing online *4 stars (gold) - Complete the national Pokédex *5 stars (black) - Get a 100-streak in the Battle Tower Platinum *1 star (blue) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (bronze) - Complete the Pokédex *3 stars (silver) - Obtain Platinum Underground Flag *4 stars (gold) - Get a 100-streak in the Battle Tower *5 stars (black) - Win all Master Contest categories HeartGold and SoulSilver *1 star (cobalt) - Defeat the Elite Four *2 stars (olive) - Collect 5 Shiny Leaves on one Pokémon and speak to Ethan/Lyra in New Bark Town *3 stars (violet) - Defeat the records on all 10 Pokéathlon events *4 stars (gray) - Get a 100-streak in the Battle Tower *5 stars (black) - Complete the Pokédex Black and White *Purple - Defeat the Elite Four *Red - Complete the National Pokédex *Silver - Collect all Pokémon Musical goods *Gold - Obtain all Entralink powers *Black/White - Get a 49 streak in both Super Single and Super Double lines in the Battle Subway. Black 2 and White 2 *Purple - Defeat the Elite Four *Orange - Complete the National Dex *Silver - Complete all the Pokéstar Studios' movies *Gold - Defeat the Champions Tournament at the Pokémon World Tournament *Black/White - Gain Entree levels of 30 for Black & White X and Y *Blue - Defeat the Elite Four *Silver - Complete the Kalos Pokédex *Gold - Battle through one of the Battle Maison facilities and defeat the leader at the 50th streak Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire *Bronze - Defeat the Elite Four *Silver - Complete the Hoenn Pokédex *Gold - Battle through one of the Battle Maison facilities and defeat the leader at the 50th streak Category:Trainer Cards